


Gross

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, CG/L, Cargiver/Little, Carnival, Daddy Play, Diaper Leak, Diapers, Emetophilia, Established Relationship, Feeding, Food, M/M, Piss, Stuffing, Vomit, Watersports, overfeeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: The carnival is in town! Mark & Jack pay a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is so gross, & I had so much fun writing it. Hope y'all enjoy it! 
> 
> I've never eaten deep fried butter, & I don't know if it's as gross as I portray it here. Should I be wrong, I do apologize!

Mark stood up from his desk, arching his back, his hands over his head. Various joints cracked and popped like a bowl of cereal, and he made a satisfied noise. He'd been working all day, and it was nice to be finally _done_. 

Jack was sitting on the couch, and he smiled when Mark sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

"Hey buddy," said Jack, and he was... using his Daddy voice, higher pitched and softer. Huh. That was unexpected. He looked excited - he was almost drumming on his thighs, there was so much energy. 

"Hi," said Mark. 

"You done all the stuff you need to do?"

"Yeah." Mark leaned his head over on Jack's shoulder, yawning widely. 

"Would you wanna go out and do a thing." Jack combed his fingers through Mark's hair, and he sounded nervous. 

"What kind of thing?" Mark cuddled up, his head on Jack's chest. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't too surprised that Jack was in Daddy mode. They had been planning something with it for the last few days. 

"Well, there's that carnival that's in town," said Jack. "We could go to that. Ride a few rides, eat a few things on sticks." Mark couldn't see his face, but he could hear the grin in his voice. "You said you wanted to go out extra... protected." 

"Yeah, but to a carnival? Won't there be kids there?"

"Not at ten at night, there shouldn't be. Apart from you!" Jack pinched Mark's cheek, cackling. Of course he was. 

"Oh my fuck," Mark mumbled, attempting to bat Jack’s hands away unsuccessfully, then just covering his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, aren't you the one who suggested this in the first place?" Jack prodded Mark in the side. "The diapers and shit."

"No shit," Mark said quickly. "That's a hard limit."

"Oh my fucking god," Jack groaned, and he covered his face, nearly throttling Mark in the process. "Okay. Empirical decision based on me being the Daddy. We're going to the carnival."

"Okay," Mark said, standing up and stretching again. His back popped again, louder. 

"That can't be healthy,” Jack said. “You need to stop hunching over.".

"I don't hunch over," said Mark. "Much."

"Mhm," said Jack. "C'mon. We'll get you nice and diapered, and then we can hop in the car and go!" He was grinning. 

"Do you have to... say it like that?" Mark rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassment turning his whole face red. 

"What, hop in the car?" Jack stood up himself, walking towards the bedroom. He seemed to be two seconds away from breaking out in song, judging by how bouncy he was.

"No, the... other bit," said Mark, and yeah, he was totally blushing. His whole face was on fire, and his dick was starting to wake up already. 

For fuck sake. Stupid fetish. 

"Diapered?" Jack turned around, leaning over to grab one of Mark's cheeks and pinch it, hard enough that it almost hurt. "Does my little Markimoo not like being reminded that Daddy puts him in nice, thick diapers?" He was grinning, his blue eyes flashing, and he kept chuckling, every few words. 

"Oh my god, Jack," Mark murmured, and he kept his face covered. "Why are you doing this?" 

"Because you like it," Jack said cheerfully, spreading out a towel on the bed. "Now... do you want space or do you want jungle?" He patted Mark on the rear end as he walked by him to get to the closet, and he was practically skipping.

"Uh... space?" 

"I knew you'd choose that." Jack began to dig through the closet, pulling out a familiar bundle of blue, crinkling plastic. "Now be a good boy for Daddy and lie back."

"Shouldn't I take my pants off first?" Mark stood by the side of the bed, his hands shoved in his pockets, his stomach in knots. 

"No," Jack said. "That's Daddy's job, remember?" He stood in front of Mark, the diaper under one arm, and he grinned up at Mark through his eyelashes. "Are you all excited to go on all the rides?" 

"I... guess?" Mark swallowed, well aware of the bulge in his pants and the way his face was almost purple from embarrassment. 

"That doesn't sound that excited! I know I'm excited!" Jack began to tickle Mark, and Mark made an undignified noise, trying to get away from Jack's clever, evil fingers. 

"I'm excited, I'm excited," Mark gasped, and the backs of his knees hit the lip of the bed, nearly sending him tumbling. "See! Excited!" 

"Doesn't sound very excited to me!" Jack sang out, and he tucked his thumbs under the waistband of Mark’s shorts, yanking them down with Mark's boxers in one motion. 

“What do you want me to do, burst into song?” Mark tried to cover his erection with his hands, but Jack batted them away, meeting Mark’s gaze and smirking. 

"Look at my little boy," Jack cooed, and he wrapped his hand around Mark's cock, squeezing it. "Or not so little, huh?" He gave it a stroke, from the head to a root, and then he rubbed the tip with the palm of his hand.

"N-not so little," said Mark, tilting his head back and rocking his hips forward, humping into the channel of Jack's hand. "See?" 

"Oh, no," said Jack. "Not tonight. You're my good little boy." He gave Mark one more stroke, then let go of him. Then he let go, stepping back, and he took the diaper out from under his arm. "Are you gonna be a good boy and help Daddy get you ready?" 

"Do you have to talk to me like that?" Mark got up on his elbows, raising his hips up so that Jack could put the diaper under him.

"Of course I do," Jack said, his tone dismissive. He made quick work, with powder and wipes, of getting Mark set up in the diaper, adjusting it so that it would tape properly. He was careful with arranging Mark's cock, pointing it down - and then he had Mark taped in. 

The inside of the diaper was soft and cushy against his cock, the powder cold and slithery. He squirmed on the bed, and the head of his cock rubbed against the soft padding. 

Mark groaned, covering his face with both hands. "Jack...."

"Y'mean Daddy," Jack said, and he was... he was tickling Mark again, sitting on his thighs, the zipper of his jeans pressed into the crotch of Mark's diaper. "C'mon, baby boy! Don't you wanna go to the carnival and try all the weird foods? What about the fun stuff about the rides, hm?" Jack was using his silly voices, and he was tickling him even more. He leaned down, pushing Mark's shirt up even higher and blowing a raspberry on Mark's tummy. Mark squealed, nearly unseating Jack, and he wriggled like a caterpillar. 

"Fine, fine," Mark said, taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna pee myself if you don't stop... if you... if...." He lay back against the bed, panting, and Jack laughed harder, rolling off of Mark's thighs to lie on the bed next to him, panting as well. 

"There's my good boy," said Jack, and he gave Mark a loud kiss on the cheek, which made Mark roll his eyes, leaning over to kiss Jack back. 

"You're such a dork," said Mark, reaching up to pat Jack on the top of the head, running his fingers through his green hair. 

"It's why you keep me around," said Jack, and he sat up, still grinning. "Now! Let's get you dressed! I don't think the rest of the fair wants to see you in your space nappies, as adorable as you do look in them." 

Mark blushed, the blood rushing to his face making his skin hot. The idea of being this... exposed in front of all of those people.... Well, as long as everyone was consenting, obviously. But in some kind of weird fantasy world, it was an interesting fantasy. 

Interesting enough to make his dick twitch.

"Next time we go to a play party," Jack said, picking up Mark's pants and holding them open, "I'll take away your pants, okay?" He was grinning in a way that was somewhat terrifying. Jack on a mission was a scary, scary thing.

"Oh god," Mark groaned, and he covered his face again. "Why are you asking me, when you're obviously planning on doing it?"

"Because it's so much fun seeing you react like that, obviously," said Jack. "C'mon. Finish getting dressed, so we can go!" 

"You know, you're acting more like a Little than I am," said Mark, leaning on Jack, his hands on Jack's shoulders, stepping into his jeans. They went up his legs easily enough, but they didn't like being pulled over his ass, and there was almost a minute before he got the waist seated properly. As it was, he had a lot more butt than he had started out with. 

"I'm not the one who crinkles when I walk," said Jack, and he patted the curve of Mark's butt, grinning widely. 

"Is there anything else we, uh, need?" Mark sat back on the bed, pulling his socks on, as Jack went back to the closet, pulling out a backpack. "What's the bag for?"

"Your diapers, of course!" Jack put another space diaper into the bag, paused, then added another one. In went the powder, the wipes, and a towel. "Can't have you sitting around in a wet one, that'd be downright unsanitary." 

"I don't think I'm going to be peeing through more than one," said Mark, trying to ignore how red his face was turning. "I mean, we're not gonna be staying there for a super long amount of time, are we?" 

"They're open all night," Jack said, "and it's not like we're going to be doing anything tomorrow. I know you planned to take a rest day. Inasmuch as you ever take a rest day." He prodded Mark in the side with his elbow, then grabbed him by the arm, all but dragging him out the door. "Come on! I want to go on all the rides!"

"What, all the rides?" Mark followed after Jack, turning the light out of each room as they left it. "Are you _sure_ I shouldn't be the one diapering you?" He teased.

Jack stopped short, and Mark nearly ran into him. He could see the way that Jack's neck and ears turned red, as he blushed. 

"That's, uh, that's not up for discussion," Jack said thickly. "Maybe next time." He spun around, leaning in close and grabbing Mark by the shoulders, then kissing him. "But right now you're my sweet little nappy boy, aren't you?" He grabbed Mark's shoulders and kissed him, an excited kiss with little darts of his tongue and nips of his teeth. "Daddy's good little boy."

Mark kissed him back, and he blushed even harder, holding on to Jack's shirt. "Are you going to really talk like that all night?"

"Yep," Jack said cheerfully. He knelt in front of Mark, helping to tie his shoes. "It's not like you don't enjoy it." He squeezed Mark's dick through his pants and his diaper, and Mark squawked, his hips rocking forward. There was no trace of evidence that such a fine Daddy type guy would ever be into diapers, oh no, no sirree! 

"What was that for?!" Mark was panting, sweat dripping down his back. He was so fucking horny he was almost shaking. 

"I gotta check if you're dry, obviously," said Jack, pulling his own shoes on as well, tying them up efficiently, then bouncing back up, the backpack thumping against his back. 

"I wouldn't wet myself _that_ quickly," Mark said, offended. It wasn't like he was a leaky garden hose!

"Excuse me, mister "I'm gonna piss so much that the damn nappy overflows while being taped into it," if I don't trust you," Jack said, locking the door behind himself. 

"You could say that a bit louder," Mark said. "I think there might be some folks in the next county who didn't hear you."

"Certainly," said Jack, and he took a deep breath, pausing in his walk towards the car. 

"Never mind," Mark said quickly, putting a hand over Jack's mouth. "Ew!" 

Jack had licked his hand, sliding his tongue between Mark's fingers.

"What do you mean, ew? That tongue was in your mouth, like, less than five minutes ago," said Jack, as they both climbed into the car.

"Yeah, but it feels... weird when you do that," said Mark. "Kinda gross." 

"You're such a wuss," said Jack, starting the car. 

"Wuss? What's me being a wuss have to do with anything?"

"You're not gonna argue with me over me calling you a wuss in the first place?"

"I'm a huge fucking wuss," Mark said, clicking his seatbelt and leaning back. "I can live with that."

"You're such a weirdo," said Jack affectionately. 

"Says the guy who put me in a fucking diaper," said Mark. 

"Says the guy who let me," countered Jack. Then he cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed. "Can, I, uh... ask you something?" 

"You just did," Mark said, squirming in his seat. His dick was starting to go down, thank god. He didn't want to be walking funny for the rest of the evening. 

"Well, uh... remember when we talked about making you more... uncomfortable? Involving food?" Jack stopped at a stop light and drummed on the steering wheel. "That stuff I mentioned the other night."

"Yeah?" That had been an interesting talk. It was unusual for Jack to get that... flustered about anything, and it had taken almost three hours to finally draw everything out of him. 

"Could we maybe... try that? Since we've got... an interesting opportunity."

"Opportunity," Mark echoed. "What kind of opportunity?"

"The kind of opportunity where there's, like, a zillion different things to try, all the rides." Jack swallowed thickly. "Could we try it?"

Mark wasn't entirely sure what it was that he was going along with, but at the same time... fuck it. "... sure. Why not?" 

Why not? 

"Okay," said Jack. "And you'll listen to me, right? No matter what. Barring, like, death and shit like that."

"Well, yeah. Moral stuff and whatnot." 

"Are you saying that you think I'd make you do something immoral?" Jack sounded offended, and Mark shot him a nervous look. 

No, he was still grinning. 

"Please don't tell me you're going to pull that 'As you Daddy, I can determine what is right and what is wrong for you' bullshit, because I'll restrict your Tumblr privileges." Mark leaned back in his seat, watching the scenery go by. The carnival was nearby, right on the edge of an old stand of scraggly old trees. 

"If I'm the Daddy, how could you revoke my Tumblr privileges, hm?" 

The carnival was like a firework in the middle of the dark field, smears of colored light screaming in the suburban dimness. 

"You're not always a Daddy," Mark said, waggling his eyebrows. He shifted in his seat, trying to get more comfortable. The diaper was thick enough that his legs had to be spread open, and he was worried that the plastic waistband was visible, even under the long hem of his shirt.

"But I am tonight," Jack said, pulling into the field that was serving as the parking lot. "Now... are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Mark said. 

"Don't sound ready to me," Jack said, turning the car off and unbuckling himself. He leaned over the gear shaft and grabbed Mark between the legs, squeezing his cock.

Mark moaned, rocking his hips forward, too turned on to worry about anyone seeing them, at least in that one moment. 

"Still dry. Such a big boy! Maybe you won't even need a new diaper at the end of the night!" Jack's grin was wicked in the dimness, and Mark blushed, looking at his lap. He was forced to look up by Jack's hand under his chin, guiding him in for a soft, wet kiss that woke Mark's dick up all over again, making a lump in the front of the diaper. 

"That's not fair," Mark whined, well aware of what he sounded like. "C'mon, dude, that's not fair." 

"What's not fair?" Jack pulled back, opening his door and stepping out, stretching theatrically, with both hands over his head, his back arching. It was similar enough to the position he sometimes took when Mark was giving him a blowjob, and Mark groaned. 

Was he really that oversexed? Seriously?

Well, best way to deal with it was to take his mind off of it, right? 

"I want to go on the roller coaster," Mark said, and maybe his voice was going up a bit, and maybe he was bouncing a bit more than he usually did, but fuck it. If he couldn't be a bit silly and childish at a time like this, when could he be?

"Yeah? What else you wanna do, buddy?" Jack walked around the car, opening Mark's door, then leaned in and unbuckled him. He gave Mark a hand up, and didn't let go of it as he slammed the door shut and locked the car. 

"Um... the Ferris wheel?" It was lit up with a rainbow of colors, and so bright that it left after images when he looked away.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" Jack let go of Mark's hand, patting himself theatrically. "Okay. I've got my wallet, I've got my keys, I've got my phone, and I've got my baby!" He ruffled Mark's hair, and Mark groaned, covering his face with both hands in embarrassment. 

"Are you gonna bring the, uh... the bag?" Mark brought his hands down, although he rubbed the back of his neck with one of them, still nervous. It all felt so... naughty, even though logically he knew that nobody would probably notice. After all, who goes around staring at other people's crotches? He and Jack were discreet about this kind of thing around other people.

"You mean your diaper bag?" Jack grinned at him, cheeky. "Nah, it wouldn't do us a lot of good at the fair, would it? Unless you want me to change you behind one of the Porta Potties?"

"God, no," Mark said. "So, uh... where are you going to...? I mean, not that you'll need to or anything, but I like knowing your plans ahead of time. So I can thwart them."

"I'd like to see you try," Jack told him, grabbing his hand and beginning to walk towards the entrance of the carnival. Their care was in a dark little corner - there wasn't even a big light nearby, and they were right up against the trees. "I figured I'd just change you in the trunk, since there isn't anyone really around."

“If we end up on the nightly news’ thing about how there are a new class of pervert creeping around -”

“Then it’ll be my fault,” Jack said agreeably, as they made their way towards the entrance of the carnival. “But let’s not focus on that, hm? I smell corn dogs!” 

"Your love of American food will always confound me," said Mark, as the two of them made their way under the big sign, towards the flashing lights.

"American, nothing. I'll have you know that Scotland is the fuckin' _capital_ of deep frying." Jack pulled his wallet out as they approached the first food cart. "So do you want a corn dog?" 

"I could go for one," said Mark. There was something up - Jack looked even more like someone had plugged him into a nearby outlet, practically jigging. “Although you’re not from Scotland, why are you trying to protect Scotland’s deep frying rep?”

“It’s the principle of the thing,” said Jack. 

“What, the principle on who can kill themselves via deep fryer first?”

"We'll get two, please," said Jack. "Oh! And one of those giant cups, please." 

"Really? What do we need all of that for?" Mark raised an eyebrow. 

"They've got those magic soda machines," said Jack defensively, handing Mark the large plastic cup, with a large straw. "Besides. You don't wanna dehydrate, do you?"

"That soda is going to be what's going to dehydrate me," said Mark. "You know what all that sugar does to your body."

"Well, we're having a fun night. Live a little." Jack snickered. "I mean, you're already a Little. So you've got that down."

"Jack," Mark hissed. "You can't just -"

"What, say that you're Little? Like anybody else is gonna know what you're talking about." Jack handed Mark a corn dog, with a dab of mustard on it. "Eat up! Then we can go on the rides!" 

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Mark took a bite out of his corn dog, mustard smearing on his nose. "I mean, I don't wanna get sick or anything."

Jack paused, then took a big bite out of his corn dog. He was blushing, and he was mumbling as he chewed.

"What was that?" Mark took another bite, smiling at the way that Jack was blushing. It was always fun to see him embarrassed, since usually it was hard to faze him. 

"I said, eat your corn dog," said Jack. 

"You pervert, you," said Mark. 

"Dunno what you're talking about," Jack said loftily. "Oo, see, it's one of them magic soda machines. It's got all the weirdass flavors, like raspberry root beer."

"That sounds disgusting," Mark said, finishing off the last of his corn dog and licking his lips. 

"Messy little boy," Jack said affectionately, digging into his pockets for a napkin. "You've got mustard on your nose."

"Careful," Mark mumbled, looking around nervously. "People might -"

"I know, people might hear me," Jack said. "Trust me. Nobody is paying attention." He waved towards the whole place - there weren't a lot of people out and about, on a weeknight. There were almost no kids, thank god - mostly couples. 

"Alright, alright," said Mark, rubbing the back of his neck. "Can we go to the rides, now, maybe?"

"Sure! Which ride do you want to go on first?"

"How about... the bumper cars?" 

"I am so gonna beat your ass," said Jack, and he was grinning widely. 

"You fuckin' wish," Mark said, getting in line and bouncing from foot to foot. "I am gonna bump you so hard you won't know what's hit you."

Jack raised an eyebrow, and Mark burst out laughing. 

* * * 

The bumper cars were a blast. So was the small roller coaster. It was the tilt-a-whirl that gave Mark a bit of a pause. 

"Can we take a ride break? I'm feeling a bit... you know, queasy." Mark blushed, shifting in place. He was... kind of dizzy, staggering, but it was all in good fun, right? At least his stomach wasn't giving him any trouble. 

"That's a good idea," said Jack. "We should try the deep fried pie!" He was practically bouncing. "It's on a stick!" 

"What is it with you and food on sticks?" Mark obediently followed after Jack, still staggering a bit. 

"They’re not so much a thing at home. Aw, poor baby," said Jack, grabbing Mark's arm and wrapping it around his waist. "Poor little guy, your legs are pretty wobbly, aren't they?" 

"I'm gonna fucking kill you in your sleep," Mark said into Jack's ear, still staggering a bit. He had to pee - all that jostling was beginning to make him a bit uncomfortable. 

"No you won't," said Jack. "Could I get a slice of pie, please? And three deep fried chocolate chip cookies."

"What, three?" 

"You could have two, I'll have one."

"Why do I need two?"

"Because you're bigger than I am," said Jack, as their food arrived on little paper plates. 

"So why are you still going on about me being -"

"You might be bigger than me, but you're still a Little!" Jack sat down at a nearby picnic table, and held out the deep fried chocolate chip cookie. “Eat up!”

The deep fried chocolate chip cookie was sweet and oily, and it crunched when Mark chewed it. It was delicious though, and he licked his lips and finished the both of them. He was a bit more... cautious about the pie.

"What kind of pie is it?" Mark leaned against the picnic table, wiping his greasy lips with the back of his hand. He laughed at the way Jack was frowning at him, grinning. "What?"

"You've got a napkin right there," Jack said, grabbing the napkin himself and wiping Mark's face, his other hand holding Mark in place. 

"You're embarrassing me," Mark said, his face turning pink. 

Not that anyone was paying any attention. Why would they? They were just another couple being cute. At least they weren't playing full on tonsil hockey, like the couple two tables over. 

"Really?" Jack leaned in closer, his ear right next to Mark's ear. "'cause, like, I'd think that the thing that embarrasses you would be the fact that you're wearing a diaper in public, and if I were to yank your pants down, everyone around would see it and laugh at you."

"Oh my god," Mark mumbled, too turned on to move, too embarrassed to think. "You wouldn't...."

"Well, no," Jack said, leaning back and picking up the stick that was stuck through the piece of pie. "But you've got the image in your head now, right?" His eyes flicked down between Mark's legs, and he grinned. "Protest all you want, I know at least some of you is interested in the idea." 

Mark blushed to the very roots of his hair and grabbed the pie, taking a big bite out of it, in an attempt to save some of his dignity. 

The pie betrayed him, spurting a big glob of red stuff all over his chest face, dripping down his chin and sinking into the fabric of his t-shirt. 

"Oh my god," Jack said, and he started laughing. "I can't take you anywhere, holy fuck." He was really laughing, bent double, and every time he would stop to look up at Mark's face, he'd start laughing again, until even Mark was starting to giggle, which wasn't the best idea, because his bladder made its discomfort known, which only made Mark laugh harder, until it was an endless cycle of throbbing in his midsection and more laughter, until he was panting, leaning his forehead against the scratchy wooden table and giggling harder. 

"You couldn't have warned me, before I popped the cherry?" Mark sputtered out, and then they were laughing again, and Mark's bladder... let go, gushing out, and he was pissing.

It wasn't a crazy piss, thank god. If he hadn't been wearing a diaper, it would have left a sizable wet patch in his jeans, but not, like... a puddle. 

Mark was, by now, a connoisseur of all the different ways one could piss one's pants. 

Jack must have caught his expression, because he raised an eyebrow. "You okay there, buddy?" His tone was concerned, but his expression was downright lecherous.

"I, uh... can we go back to the car? Real quick?" Mark took another bite of the pie, the taste of cherries bursting through his mouth like so many fireworks. He chewed, and the deep fried dough was soft and thick in his mouth, the sweetness filling his whole head. 

Jack scooted closer to him, glancing around, then grabbed between his legs and squeezed. 

Mark made a scandalized noise, jumping. "Jack!" 

"Nobody is watching," Jack said. "You're still good. You can wait a bit, right? You're a big boy." He looked down at Mark's lap, and he was smirking. "Quite a big boy."

"I, um... I guess," said Mark, uncertain. Usually, once he was wet, he got taken out of the the diaper. Admittedly, they'd only brought two, and it wasn't like he'd peed that much, right? It had already been absorbed into the diaper, and it hadn't even swelled up. 

"How about you finish your pie, then we can go play the games? I'll win you a teddy bear." Jack grinned, and he was watching Mark's face a bit more intently than was entirely comfortable, licking his lips every time Mark swallowed. 

"Do you, uh... want a bite? I'm kinda getting full." 

"Sure," said Jack, and he leaned forward, taking a dainty nibble. As if Jack could be dainty. 

Apparently he could, when he wanted to. How about that.

"You gonna have any more?" Mark licked the cherry pie filling off of his lips.

"Nah," said Jack. "I think I'm good. But you should finish it. Then we can try one of the weird soda flavors. And funnel cake! Oo, and they’ve got the weird giant hot dogs….”

“Jack,” Mark said, laughing a bit nervously, “I’m gonna explode if you’re not careful.” He was beginning to get an inkling of the “discomfort” that Jack had been talking about was. 

Hm.

“You’ll be fine,” said Jack, his tone light. “You can just work it all off with skeeball!” 

“Well… okay,” said Mark. He stood up, glancing down between his legs - he wasn’t leaking, was he? 

No, thank god. 

“Good boy,” said Jack, and he stood up as well, grabbing Mark by the hair and kissing him. He grabbed a napkin off of the table, and made a big show out of wiping around Mark’s mouth. “You are _covered_ in cherry pie.”

“You try eating it off of a stick without getting it all over yourself,” Mark grumbled. 

“The skeeball awaits,” said Jack, grabbing Mark by the hand and pulling him towards the games. 

* * * 

The skeeball did indeed await. As did the crane machine, and the milk bottles, and the many other games that Jack tried, that Mark tried, that they tried together. They won a few odds and ends - the highlight was a bright green rubber duck that Jack shoved into his pocket, grinning.

There was food too. All the things that Jack had mentioned, and more. Things that were deep fried, things covered in sugar, in sauces, in grease. Mark was queasy and overstimulated, as Jack persuaded him to try one more plate of funnel cake, one more hot dog.

One more pull of some ludicrous soda combination, like peach Sprite, or raspberry Pepsi. One more refill of that ridiculous cup that Jack had apparently gotten free refills on. 

And Mark kept doing it, because he’d say “Eh…” and Jack would give him those big blue eyes, and say something along the lines of “Please? For Daddy?” and he’d look so… hopeful that Mark would do it. 

And now Mark’s belly was… well, it wasn’t exactly pleased, and he was a bit shaky in the legs, and his bladder was going to explode, to the point that he didn’t know how much of him that he could take. 

“Hey, uh… Daddy?” Huh. That was unexpected. It seemed that the discomfort was sending him straight into headspace. Maybe not Little space, per se, but it was… something. 

“What’s up, buddy?” Jack handed Mark a wet wipe for his hands, as he cleaned the last of the sauce off of his face.

“I, uh… I think I’m ready to go home,” Mark said. He hiccuped nervously, and wadded up the wipe, tossing it into the garbage. 

“How about we go on the Ferris wheel?” Jack said. “That’d be a nice way to end the night.” 

“Yeah, okay,” said Mark. It’d be nice to see the view of the place, and kind of romantic, although he’d be embarrassed to refer to it as such. Romance always kind of embarrassed him, even if it did make him feel nice. 

* * * 

Mark held Jack’s hand as they went up on the Ferris wheel, and he made an uncomfortable noise. The lap bar was pressing on his stomach, and it was… well, it was uncomfortable. But it was nice to hold Jack’s hand, and to look out at the twinkling lights of the carnival.

It was late enough that people were leaving, and they looked so small, from this high up. 

Mark started to giggle, then to laugh, and Jack glanced at him sidelong. 

“What’s so funny?”

“I’m just thinking… I feel like we’re in, like, rollercoaster tycoon,” said Mark, and he hiccuped again. His stomach was… not happy. The gondola they were sitting in was rocking, ever so slightly, and it was making him queasier. All of the food was just sitting in his belly, and the lap bar was pressing down on it. 

“I think we’d need a rollercoaster that was more, like, outright sadistic,” said Jack, but he was staring at Mark with a slightly dopey expression. “The light looks nice on you. On your face, I mean.”

“You softy, you,” said Mark, and he leaned forward, kissing Jack on the mouth because Jack looked just as pretty, the light reflecting off of his green hair. 

The Ferris wheel started moving again, and Mark made a surprised noise, his stomach lurching uncomfortably. Then he sobbed, because his bladder let go, and he was… he was pissing, and this was a proper piss, all those cups of soda rushing out of him and into the diaper. 

“Um,” said Mark, because it took him by surprise. A lot more than it should have, considering the fact that he had been potty trained for more than twenty years. That would have worried him, except he was more worried by the fact that he could feel the hot piss settling around his ass, spreading out under his balls. It was… uncomfortable. Sexy in its discomfort, but still. 

“Did you just have an accident?” Jack’s mouth was by Mark’s ear, speaking quietly, his breath tickling Mark’s ear. “Poor thing. All that soda.”

“As if you… weren’t the one who was filling me with it,” said Mark. The Ferris wheel descended, and the ride attendant opened it up. 

Mark got up cautiously, and relief flushed through Mark when he stood up, and didn’t feel anything dripping down his legs, or puddle around his ass. Thank fuck. 

“So, uh… can we go home?” Mark gave Jack puppy dog eyes. “I’m tired. And I need… a shower.” He cleared his throat - the puffiness around his groin was now a lot more noticeable, although it was mostly compressed under Mark’s jeans, thank god. 

“One more ride,” said Jack, tugging Mark towards the tilt-a-whirl. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Mark laughed, incredulous. His stomach was still roiling, and he had a feeling he was going to be spending some unpleasant time in the bathroom, in the not too distant future. 

“Please?” Jack gave Mark his biggest puppy eyes, and Mark sighed. “Fine,” he said. “But if I throw up, it’s your fault.”

“I take full responsibility,” Jack said solemnly. Then he grinned wickedly, and leaned in closer. “Of course I take responsibility. I’m your Daddy, aren’t I?” 

Mark groaned, but he got in line for the ride with Jack. How bad could it be?

* * * 

It was pretty bad. His stomach was _incredibly_ displeased with him by the time he staggered off, and all he could do was fumble to the picnic table and sit down, his head in his hands.

“How you doing, buddy?” Jack’s hand was on Mark’s back, and the damn straw of the soda cup was in his face, but Jack drank it nonetheless, because he was too far gone to argue. 

“Mmm,’ Mark mumbled. At least it was just fizzy water, although it tasted a bit like all the other sweet things that had been inside of the cup. 

“The bubbles will make your stomach feel better,” said Jack. “Come on. Be a good boy. Drink it up. There you go. I’ll get you something to eat, to settle your stomach, then we can go to the car.” 

It was odd - Jack was practically bouncing in excitement, which was not exactly something that Mark had expected. He didn’t care at that moment in time, because his head was spinning, and if he opened his mouth too much, he’d probably throw up. 

In what seemed like no time at all, Jack was back, holding another paper plate. “We’re in luck,” Jack said. “Last customer of the night!” He held out the small battered… something or other, for Mark to taste. It was covered in what looked like raspberry sauce. 

“What is it?” Mark blinked, standing up. The he froze. 

Something cold was dripping down the back of his leg, and he could feel the cold clamminess at the seat of his pants, the denim clinging to the backs of his thighs. 

“Daddy?” Mark’s voice broke, and he was blushing - he was actually shaking, which was humiliating. He might start crying, although thankfully there was almost nobody around. “Daddy, I… it leaked.”

“It’s okay, baby boy,” Jack said, and he wrapped an arm around Mark’s waist, leading him towards the gate. “Come on. I’ll change you, then we can go home.”

“Why change me?” Mark was actually sniffling as they made their way towards the car, across the big empty field. 

“You’re leaking a lot,” Jack said. “It wouldn’t be sanitary.” He paused, then held out the contents of the paper plate. “One last thing for my little boy,” he said, his voice quiet. “Try it? Please?”

“What is it?” Mark took the deep fried ball cautiously, then popped it into his mouth and chewed. It was… it tasted like deep fried dough, and it was salty and greasy, greasy enough that his stomach lurched when he swallowed. 

“Deep fried butter,” Jack said, grinning wickedly. He began to walk towards the parking lot, and Mark, groaning, followed after him. 

“That’s gross,” said Mark, tossing the paper plate into a nearby garbage. His stomach heaved, and he gulped, putting his hands on his knees and taking a deep breath before he was able to head off again.

The shambling, slow walking was making Mark’s stomach worse, if that was possible and he actually had to stop twice, as they moved from light to light, towards the car. He caught his breath when Jack opened the trunk up, leaning against it heavily, as Jack went to rummage around for the bag. 

“Daddy,” Mark mumbled. “Daddy, I… can you….”

“Yeah?” Jack was there in an instant, right in front of him. “What do you need, buddy?” 

“Daddy… I… urgh. I don’t feel good.” Mark held onto his stomach, standing up unsteadily, still leaning on the trunk of the car. 

“... remember when I said I wanted you to be uncomfortable?” Jack licked his lips, and he was panting. When Mark glanced down, he could see that Jack was sporting a rager of an erection.

It was about all he could see, in the near-darkness of the shadow of the trees and the car. 

“You like seeing me about to puke?” Mark shivered - he was breaking out into a cold sweat. 

“Well, uh… yeah. And… possibly… not just about to,” Jack said, and he looked positively bashful now, looking down at his own feet. “If you, uh… if you’re okay with it, I really want to fuck you. And, uh, after… after, I’ll put you in a dry diaper, I’ll take you home, give you a bath, anything you want.” He swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing. “... please?”

“I thought you hated throwing up,” said Mark, looking down at his wet pants. The urine had seeped into the crotch of his pants now, and he was soaking wet. At least they were just going home, and didn’t need to be seen by anyone else.

“I do when it’s me throwing up,” said Jack. “But, uh… I like when you’re so vulnerable. You know?” He glanced around. “And we don’t have to worry about anyone seeing us, we’re in a totally empty place, nobody will notice. Please?” He was practically on his knees begging, and that woke up Mark’s cock in its saggy surroundings.

“Fine,” Mark said. “But… I wanna be… oh god.” He made a distressed noise, and Jack kissed his sweaty forehead. “I wanna be fucking… pampered when we get back.”

“I don’t think those would fit you,” said Jack, but he was grinning. His white teeth flashed in the sodium light, and then he was leaning forward and kissing Mark, gently, carefully. 

Jack’s mouth tasted a little bit like all the things they had been eating, and that was… unpleasant, but Mark tried to push through the displeasure, lose himself in the kiss.

He almost got there, too, until he hiccuped again, and then he pulled away from Jack to gag, breathing heavily through his nose.

“Jack,” he managed to get out, “if you’re going to fuck me, please do it now.” He fiddled with his pants, shoving them down. The diaper was wet, sagging down around his waist, and Jack laughed, squeezing the wet plastic.

“Someone’s got a soggy butt,” Jack sing songed. 

“Are you sure you want to… oh fuck… are you sure you wanna fuck me?” Mark hiccuped, and he put his arms on the trunk of the car, leaning forward, resting his forehead on them, his ass in the air. 

“Yeah,” said Jack. He pushed the diaper down, just enough to bare Mark’s butt, and it settled around his thighs, a pile in Mark’s pants. It was leaking even more, the urine cold and unpleasant against his thighs. 

In a weird way, that added to it. The… grossness of it, and the way that Jack was caressing him, it was all spinning in his head, making him hornier in a really strange way. 

It was all so gross, but Jack was clearly super, super into it, and that made it sexy, but it was still gross. Then it was Jack’s fingers in Mark’s ass. Without any pain. 

“Where did you get lube?” Mark looked blearily at Jack over his shoulder, blinking. His cock was hard, bobbing between his legs and brushing against the waistband of the diaper, which wasn’t exactly… pleasant, but it was a thing that was happening, and Mark felt like he couldn’t do anything about it. 

Which made him hornier. 

Fucking Jack, making him kinkier. 

“I brought it in the diaper bag,” Jack said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I was… kind of planning this.”

“When you said you wanted me to be physically uncomfortable, I thought you meant fucking… predicament bondage,” Mark mumbled. Jack was doing fun, interesting things to his ass, thrusting in slowly, carefully, fingers curling. When they found his prostate, Mark’s hips jerked forward, and that jostled his stomach, which made him hiccup. 

“Do you… not like this?” Jack paused, one finger half in Mark’s ass, the other two still buried deep. 

“No, I mean… like… I dunno. I don’t want you to stop,” said Mark. “If I want you stop, I’ll say something.”

“Is it okay if I… you know, talk Daddy to you?” Jack eased the third finger in, spreading them inside of Mark’s ass, tapping against his prostate. 

Between the pre-cum and the piss, these pants were pretty much done for, weren’t they? 

“Sure, as long as it’s… dirty Daddy,” said Mark, and then he started to laugh, muffling the snickering with his hand. 

Urgh. Snickering. That made him think of the deep fried Snickers bar he’d had, and his stomach heaved again, harder this time. He actually gagged, and he heard Jack make a concerned noise.

“Do you want me to stop?” There was a zip, and a wet noise. A noise like someone squirting out a bottle of ketchup, only it wasn’t ketchup, because even Jack wouldn’t put ketchup on his dick, right? 

Right?

“That’s not ketchup, right?” 

“... what?” There was a slippery hand on Mark’s bare hip, and Jack’s cock was brushing against the cleft of Mark’s ass, his breath hot on Mark’s neck. “You sure you’re up for getting fucked, buddy?” 

“Yeah, just… don’t put ketchup in me.”

“Where the fuck would I even… you know what, never mind.” Jack leaned further forward, draping himself across Mark’s back. He held the bottle in front of Mark’s face, and yes, that was the familiar bottle of lube, the blue label vibrant even in the dim light. “Do you need to taste it to know it’s not ketchup?”

“I can tell it isn’t ketchup,” Mark said. “But thanks. For the reassurance, I mean.”

“I wouldn’t want my little boy thinking I’m doing anything untoward to him,” Jack said, his voice dropping. He was going into Daddy mode. “I mean, more untoward than my big, thick cock just splitting him open….” The head of his cock was nuzzling against Mark’s hole, and then it was sliding in, easy as you please, slick with lube and pre.

Mark gasped, sobbed, his whole body shuddering. He was still queasy, still sticky with piss, and his cock was hard and desperate between his legs. He grabbed it with one hand, still supporting himself with the other, and began to jerk himself off.

That made the queasiness worse. Oh god. 

“J-Jack, I think….” Mark gulped, pushing himself further away from the car, stretching his arm out. He was starting to drool, pattering down on the grass. “Daddy, I’m gonna… I’m gonna be sick.”

“Do you want me to pull out?” Jack’s voice was concerned, but his cock pulsed inside of Mark, and he could feel Jack’s whole body beginning to tense up, holding on tighter to Mark’s hips. 

“N-no,” Mark said carefully. “But, um… it’s gonna be… gross. If you’re okay with that.”

“I’m okay with gross,” Jack said thickly, drawing his hips back, then pushing them forwards, shoving himself deeper inside of Mark, and then Mark... . 

Mark gagged, and then he was throwing up. It was.. It was fucking gross. All that fair food, thick and wet coming up his throat, spilling out from his lips. The noises were… well, disgusting. He felt Jack gasp against him, and he gulped, before another wave hit him, and he was puking again. He was aware, faintly, that Jack was still fucking him - really fucking him, fucking him hard enough that it was jostling his stomach, and he was throwing up harder, and Jack was moaning. 

He was so going to need to brush his teeth by the time this was all over.

But there was a different hand on his cock. It was Jack’s hand. Jack was jerking him off, he was moaning into Mark’s shoulder, and mumbling at him, even as Mark threw up even more - the soda fizzed slightly coming up, and that was unpleasant. 

At least none of it came out of his nose.

But it was all just… a mess. Arousal spiking through him, drowned out by another wave of nausea, to be smothered by more arousal, and on and on it went, until Mark was just sagging against the car, occasionally gagging, but more or less just… done. His throat was raw, and there were tears dripping down his face, mingling with the foul spit that was still drooling out of his mouth.

“Such a good boy for Daddy,’ Jack mumbled, and his thrusts were losing their rhythm, going deeper and faster. “Fuck, poor thing, Daddy is gonna take you home, you can… you can… take a nice bath, we’ll give you m-medicine… fuck, Mark!” 

Jack pushed himself as deep as he would go, and he came, shuddering and mumbling Mark’s name into his shoulder, his hips juddering. His grip on Mark’s cock grew tighter, and he picked up the pace, until Mark was cumming too, juddering and shaking around Jack’s cock, his cum mingling with the mess of puke on the grass. 

“... I think I got piss on my leg,” said Jack, when he caught his breath. 

“Cry me a river,” Mark croaked. He looked down, and made a face. He’d gotten vomit on his shirt. 

Ew.

“Aw, I’m sorry, baby boy.” Jack pulled out, carefully, and there was a rustling noise as he put himself back into his pants, which must have been a bit gross. 

Well, they were going to take a shower when they got home. If Mark even had it in him to stand up after all of that. He was still dizzy, his legs shaky from his orgasm and his head spinning from all the vomiting. 

“Can we go home now?” Mark’s voice broke, and he hated himself a little bit for it. “Please?”

“Almost, buddy,” said Jack. He crouched behind Mark, and there was a ripping noise, and then the heaviness between Mark’s legs was relieved, as Jack pulled the diaper off of him, then helped him out of his shoes, careful to avoid the pile of vomit. 

“I’m sorry,” Mark mumbled, and he rubbed his eyes with one hand, embarrassed. They’d agreed to this - hell, Jack had clearly enjoyed it, judging by the cum still dripping out of Mark’s ass - but still. It felt… weird, to be this into it. To get off on getting sick like this. 

“Hey. Hey!” Jack cupped his cheeks, thumbing his cheekbones and smiling at him. “Don’t be. That was… fucking amazing, holy shit.” He smiled, sheepish. “Thanks for indulging my weird fuckin’ kink. Next time we have plans, we can do your big thing, okay? Anything you want.” 

“What, anything?” Mark sniffed, wiped his nose on his hand, and Jack made a face, digging into his pocket and wiping Mark’s face with it. 

“Well, I mean, within reason. No arson or whatever.”

“You don’t let me have any fun,” Mark groused. Then he shivered. “Um….”

“What’s up?”

“Could you maybe, uh… maybe have an extra pair of pants I could borrow?”

“I can put you in a clean diaper and wrap you in a towel until we get home,” said Jack. “Do you want to wear my shirt?” He pulled it up and off of Mark, who was now shivering, barefoot and almost completely naked. 

“If you don’t mind,’ Mark mumbled. 

“Nah, not at all,” said Jack, and he quickly pulled his shirt up and off, pulling it over Mark. He was so pale that he almost glowed in the dark. “C’mon. Let’s get you nice and padded up.”

“You sure?” Mark let himself be sat in the trunk, let Jack pull his damp shoes and damper socks off, and his wet pants. He lay back, sucking his thumb - which didn’t taste too good, but at least it was better than the inside of his mouth - as Jack powdered him up and taped him in, lost in a haze of headspace and dizziness.

“There’s my good boy,” Jack cooed, and he helped Mark sit up, walking on the grass barefoot. “Next time we do this, we’re gonna bring you a change of clothes, okay?”

“Next time?” Mark yawned, sliding into his seat. The diaper was dry and soft around him, and it crinkled when he sat down, pulling the seatbelt across himself. “What’d you do with the other stuff?”

“Garbage bag,” said Jack. “The dirty nappy is getting dropped at the first dumpster we pass, the dirty laundry is in the back.” He smiled. “I came prepared!”

“Not prepared enough to bring me an extra set of pants,” Mark grumbled, although there wasn’t much vitriol in his tone. 

“Next time,” said Jack, and he handed Mark a bottle of water. 

Mark took a slug of water, then paused, as Jack’s words hit his brain. “What do you mean, next time?”

“I mean,” Jack said, starting the car up, “the carnival is in town for at least another two weeks….”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? I take requests, on TheseusInTheMaze.tumblr.com. Check it out, shoot me a request, enjoy yourself!


End file.
